


Just Remember Who Held You

by shadowsapiens



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dark Caretaking, M/M, No Sex - Just Kissing a Sleeping Person, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Yukio POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: Rin fell asleep with his clothes on. Yukio helps him get comfortable.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Just Remember Who Held You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tender_anaphylaxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/gifts).



> Happy relationshipping, yogoshite! Hope you enjoy this :)

Yukio shutters the window to keep out the cold. Not for himself—he’s so tired and strung out he barely feels it. But Rin’s sound asleep, and Yukio wants him to be comfortable. Taking care of Rin is more than a habit by now. It’s intrinsic to Yukio’s soul. Whether Rin likes it or not, Rin is his responsibility. 

Rin is his. 

The window thuds shut, sealing off the quiet sounds of the school at night. The sigh of wind through the trees, the occasional hushed voices of students and exorcists. The Okumura brothers’ dorm room becomes a bubble of quiet warmth, locked away from the rest of the world. The only sound is Rin’s heavy, sleepy breathing behind him. 

That’s the way it should be. Just the two of them. Ever since they returned from Kyoto, things have been wrong. No, it started before that. Too many other people, friend and foe, entangling themselves in Rin’s life. Yukio tries not to care, but every time Rin laughs with someone else, he feels corruption prickling beneath his skin. 

Yukio’s hand trembles against the window latch. His brother is asleep, so he doesn’t have to put on a smile before turning around. 

Rin is sprawled awkwardly on top of the bedding, half sitting up against the wall, still fully dressed. He even has his shoes on. Yukio glances around, but can’t find a manga or gaming console nearby, leaving no clue as to why Rin was sitting up so late.

Something warm shivers down Yukio’s spine at the thought Rin might have been waiting up for him. Wishful thinking, but it’s hours past midnight, and Yukio is too tired to keep himself from dangerous dreams. He’s too tired not to notice the way Rin’s lips part gently with sleep, or the way his shirt rides up to expose a stretch of pale stomach. His tail twitches against the blankets. 

“Rin,” Yukio says quietly. “Are you awake?”

There’s no response. Yukio takes this as invitation to turn out the light, and move closer. 

Rin doesn’t move as Yukio unlaces his shoes and slides them off. With every touch, Yukio lingers a bit too long. His hands close around Rin’s ankles, and his heart thuds strangely loud behind his ribs. Rin feels so warm and fragile beneath his hands. So quiet and obedient.

Yukio takes a deep breath, and lifts Rin’s legs all the way onto the bed. He pulls Rin’s shoulders around, until he rests properly on the pillow. Rin makes a quiet sound at that. Yukio freezes, one hand still glued to Rin’s shoulder, and rehearses an excuse. He’ll scold Rin for sleeping with his shoes on. But he doesn’t have to. Rin’s head falls to the side, his face still soft with sleep. 

The room is too warm. Yukio steps back and removes his jacket. He lets it drop to the floor instead of hanging it up. Like an addict, he can’t pull himself any farther away from his brother’s sleeping form. 

Rin can’t be comfortable, still in his tie and jacket. It would only be brotherly to help him out. 

Yukio sits gingerly at the side of Rin’s bed. He looks around the darkened room. Even though their dorm building is empty, he feels like he needs to hide. Not from anyone else. From the cold nausea twisting through his gut as he reaches for Rin’s throat. 

He carefully loosens the knot of Rin’s tie. Whenever his knuckles brush Rin’s shirt, he shudders at the heat through thin fabric. When he accidentally touches the smooth skin of Rin’s throat, his blood rushes downwards. He looks at his brother’s helpless, sleeping face, and his cock hardens. 

All his life, he’s sacrificed on Rin’s behalf. Ruthless training, deadly missions, destroying his childhood to become a weapon of righteousness. And Rin knew nothing about it. Doesn’t Yukio deserve something for his pain? What can it hurt, if Rin knows nothing of this too?

Rin turns his head. A sleepy questioning sound leaves his lips, and his eyelids flutter. 

Yukio doesn’t hesitate. He falls into the same cold focus that carries him through battle, and his hands come together in a seal. Three quick gestures and half a line of scripture. A faint shimmer of magic, and Rin sinks back onto the pillow, fast asleep. 

He’ll sleep through anything for the next hour. Anything. Possibilities flash through Yukio’s mind like wildfire. His hand falls to Rin’s stomach, where his shirt rides up, and slips inside. Rin’s skin is soft and warm. He’s ticklish when he’s awake, but right now he just lies motionless beneath Yukio’s hand.

Heat curls through Yukio’s veins. He murmurs, “I like you quiet like this, brother.”

Taking off Rin’s tie is easy now. He moves gently, even though he doesn’t have to. He pulls Rin up enough to ease the jacket from his shoulders and slide the sleeves awkwardly from his arms. Rin looks smaller when Yukio rests him back on the pillow. 

“There, are you comfortable?” He doesn’t need to lower his voice. Rin won’t wake up.

Yukio brushes the hair from Rin’s forehead and cups his cheek. He loves Rin’s smile, but Rin has started to smile too much at other people. So he loves this best instead: Rin peaceful and defenseless as Yukio leans in. He breathes against Rin’s lips, closes his eyes, and kisses him. 

Rin doesn’t kiss back. He doesn’t even move, doesn’t even moan in his sleep, as Yukio kisses him deeper. Yukio thrusts his tongue inward, traces the inside of his mouth. Pulls back to nip gently at Rin’s slack lips, then kisses him again. Rin stays completely still, but Yukio’s heart pounds louder, his blood heats in his veins—

He pulls back, glasses fogged and gasping for breath. And he doesn’t feel guilt, but soaring triumph. He can’t go further tonight. He needs to see if Rin feels any after-effects from the sleep spell. If he needs to try something else instead, a different scripture or even a potion, for next time. 

There’s no doubt in Yukio’s mind that there will be a next time. He knows the limits of his willpower, and he knows he’s too weak to resist.

“Sweet dreams, Rin,” he whispers, and presses another tender kiss to his brother’s lips. 

Rin just sighs, fast asleep.


End file.
